Unlimited
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Brennan sits with a letter from Booth in her hand... convinced that this is bad, that this is goodbye... is that really the case! YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED! :


_A/N: Hi everyone… I had a new idea, for a one-shot… I was just playing with words one day and came up with this, then I realized how AMAZINGLY well it fit Brennan's character. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_

Brennan sat alone, perched on a rock bed in a paddock in the middle of nowhere. She had meant to bring him here once, to her place of consolation, where the wind blew through the trees and the weeds seemed to communicate among themselves. She looked out above them to where the creek flowed with crystal clear water, as she gripped the paper tightly in her hand.

It was supposed to bring closure, but she was sure all it would bring, was an end to a beginning that never was. She'd believed it once, that someday it might happen, that her prince would discover her. She was not locked away in a tower by a wicked Queen, hidden from the world; she was not trapped, glued to a place of torment. The torture she experienced was a state of mind, her own private hell, inside the deep recesses of her mind.

For a long time she sat there, lost in a memory of the past, where the days of playing make-believe were encouraged, she'd tried to play again, to believe all that she was unwilling to face, but the encouragement was empty and truth was forced violently in her hands.

Her fingers traced the paper, the outline of her name in the familiar handwriting. A small but signature heart fell beside her name. Her hands trembled as she contemplated the words unread. Promises broken, lives ended, and the saddest of goodbyes.

Another memory flashed across her mind like a picture book of vivid images. There she remained, untouched, unbroken, unafraid of future events.

_I love you… in an atta-girl kind of way_

The sound of his voice so clearly heard, it startled her, but she was alone. The voice had been recalled from memory, for he was gone. The words had more meaning, she was sure of that now, as sure as she was on scientific facts.

Progressively, she opened the paper from a folded note that still lay in her hand, fear seized every muscle and ache in her body, for she was certain this was goodbye. He had sent the letter from Afghanistan, where he had been stationed for the last 12 months, the one and only time of contact during the last year. It surely meant the end.

The handwriting made her smile, its childish scribble was hard to believe could be written by a man of maturity, so certain of life events. Tears spilled onto the page as she began to read.

It began simply…

_I picture you alone as you read this, tears unchecked down your face, for you always believed the worst to occur, even when I swore to you it would be different. I see you as beautiful, your confidence replaced with uncertainty, but still you shine. _

_I send this letter to you, as only a reminder of all that you are and all that you will be. My faith in you remains intact. _

_I think sometimes I want more for you, than you dare want for yourself. Despite what thoughts run through your over I.Q'd brain, you deserve to be loved you deserve good things to happen to you, Bones. I want you to have the earth and sky, the sun and rain. I want you to have it all… unlimited. I used to believe I could give it all to you, I held the key to your heart, every wish I could cater to. But you want for nothing. You seem to need nothing…_

"It's not true," she whispered aloud as her tears seeped into the page, smudging the words already read.

_But now I know the truth, _she read_, now I know your need is stronger than your words tell me. Stronger than what your eyes can see. You expect goodbye, you wait for it, and it seems to linger torturing you, waiting for you to break, to be consumed, to believe in the familiar comfort of "I told you so"._

_Not this time. I won't be the one to break you, to destroy you as you wait in anticipation for it. No. I won't be the one to say goodbye. _

_I'll be the one to stay. _

It ended without a name, without closure, without pain. It ended with hope. A new beginning. She stood from her place on the rock and folded the letter down, shoving it in her pocket.

"I'll stay…" he smiled, startling her as he appeared visibly at her side.

A smile pushed through her tears.

"How did you find me?" she asked in stunned amazement.

"Angela told me," he shrugged.

Brennan nodded, staring at him in disbelief. It had been 365 days since she'd seen him, the same amount of time it took for the earth to rotate around the sun. His hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him, and she knew that she had changed somewhat in appearance too. Her eyes were darker and she was more serious, and looking at him now, his eyes seemed to mirror hers.

He stepped toward her. "Do you believe me now?" he asked gently taking her hand. Her fingers enveloped around his as she met his eyes. "Do you believe in forever…"

She thought about it, and shook her head. She was not naïve enough to believe herself invisible or untouchable, she had seen too much over the past year that had destroyed that theory, if there ever had been one. "I believe in you," she smiled.

For him, that was enough.

_Okay… this is where you guys become heavenly saints by pressing that review button and spilling the thoughts inside your head… was it worth the read? :)_


End file.
